Two More Friends Gained From Science
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: Twilight returns to the Grant Mansion and meets two aliens who show her that they aren't dangerous.


**This story is the sequel to my other story "Friendship Gained Through Science". My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Friendship Games belongs to Hasbro. Ben 10 belongs to Cartoon Network and Man of Action. Vamps belongs to guestsurprise. I only own Rachel.**

* * *

 **Two More Friends Gained From Science**

Twilight finished up her math homework and let out a tired sigh. She had been working on another science project along with doing school and it was a bit draining on her. Deciding to take a break from her new project, she picked up her energy/portal pendant and activated it, deciding to go explore another world.

Leaving a note for her friends, Twilight changed out of her dress into a t-shirt and jeans and held out the pendant and a portal opened in front of her. She cautiously stepped in and was taken aback by how tastefully decorated the room she had stepped into was. Adjusting her glasses, she then began to wonder why the room looked familiar.

"What do we have here?" Asked a deep voice.

Twilight jumped and saw the portal close behind her, but she then saw the monster behind her where the portal was. He looked like a futuristic vampire and she began backing away. He arched an eyebrow and began walking towards her.

"I assume you know what I am, my dear," he said, an evil grin on his face.

Twilight was shaking badly as she tried to not lose her balance and keep her distance from this vampire, but he kept walking towards her. "You know you can't outrun me," he said, seeing her eyes practically double behind her glasses. He beckoned her with one finger. "Come here, little one."

Twilight's shaking grew and she shook her head rapidly before turning and trying to run, but an arm stuck out in front of her and she saw it belonged to another vampire, only he had a black mask where the other had a green mask. "Ah, ah, ah," said the one in the black mask. "It's rude of guests to run."

The poor girl was trembling so hard as she backed away from them and they cornered her. "Look at her," said the one with the green mask. "Shaking like a leaf."

As he reached for her, Twilight closed her eyes tightly as she felt his hands slip under her arms and pick her up before she was thrown, rather gently she noticed, into a fireman's carry on his shoulders. "Come, brother," she heard her captor say. "Let's give this little one a proper welcome."

"I agree, brother," said the one with the black mask.

Twilight would have struggled, but she noted how strong her captor was. Plus, she didn't want him to drop her, but that happened a moment later, only instead of hitting the floor, Twilight fell gently onto a bed. Her fear skyrocketing, she whimpered and curled up. "Please…don't…don't hurt me," she pleaded through her whimpering.

When they didn't answer her, she peeked up at them and saw them watching her, but not moving. The one with the green mask then spoke.

"If we wanted to hurt you, do you think we would have brought you in here?" He asked.

She glanced at her surroundings and noticed it was a large bedroom, but the room was dark and the shades were drawn. Knowing vampires didn't like sunlight much, it made sense, but she was afraid they were still going to hurt her. "Um, why did you bring me in here?" She asked.

The one with the black mask moved around the bed to the other side and sat down on that side. Twilight craned her neck to watch him and he cocked an eyebrow at her. "That can't be a very comfortable position for you, little one," he said as he gently grabbed her shoulder and gently forced her to lay supine, quickly activating his telekinesis to hold her in place when he heard her gasp and whimper in fear.

The one with the green mask sat down beside her. "Now, now, easy," he said. "Take a deep breath."

She tried to, but was shaking so hard that it was a shallow breath. "Try again," he encouraged gently.

She did, but got the same result. The one with the black mask placed his hands on her shoulders and gently squeezed them. Twilight noticed how gentle he was being and although she felt his claws on her shoulders, they weren't hurting her. She managed to take a steadier breath this time. "Good girl," said the one with the black mask. "And another deep breath."

Obediently, she did so, leaning her head back as she let him continue massaging her shoulders before he suddenly lifted her upper body up and slipped behind her so that she was leaning back on him as he continued massaging her shoulders and now got her neck as well.

She couldn't help letting out a groan of appreciation, which apparently amused her two captors and the one with the green mask gently lifted her chin up. "Feeling better, Twilight?" He asked.

Twilight was stunned. "You…How do you…?" She tried to ask.

He smiled. "Snare-Oh and Frankenstrike told us," he said.

The young girl remembered those two from some time back. "Are you saying…I'm back at the Grant Mansion?" She asked in amazement.

"That's right," said the one behind her.

"I was wondering why it looked familiar," she said honestly before realizing something. "Are you two…aliens?"

They chuckled. "Yes," said the one with the green mask. "I'm Whampire and he is my older brother, Vamps."

"We're Vladats, alien vampires," said Vamps.

Twilight now grew curious. "Well, if you're both vampires…," she began.

"We use our teeth for something else," said Whampire.

The girl blinked. "Um…for what?" She asked, a bit afraid, but also curious.

Vamps smiled at his brother from over Twilight's head and then leaned down towards the teenager's neck, playfully, but gently, nibbling her neck.

Twilight let out a giggle. "That tickles!" She said with a huge grin on her face.

"You know what else tickles?" Whampire asked with a smile.

She saw him reach for her stomach and she tried to block him, but he smirked. "Something tells me she's a wiggle worm, brother," he said.

Smirking, Vamps again activated his telekinesis, gently pinning Twilight down as he sat back and watched as Whampire lifted up Twilight's shirt a little to reveal her stomach and he winked at the teenager before suddenly blowing a giant raspberry into her stomach.

Twilight burst into laughter at that and tried to squirm away, but Vamps' telekinesis was too strong and Whampire kept blowing raspberries into the sensitive stomach, making the teenager laugh harder.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! PLEASE! NOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHO!" Twilight begged.

"Aw, listen to that adorable laughter," Vamps said before he blew a big raspberry into Twilight's neck, making her squeal.

Whampire chuckled as he now tickled Twilight's stomach with his fingers. "It seems like she can't stop laughing," he said teasingly before seeing the young girl's face was turning red. "Let's give her a break."

Twilight gratefully took some deep breaths as the Vladats stopped tickling her and Vamps released her from his telekinesis. She glanced up at him curiously. "Um, how are you doing that?" She asked.

"My telekinesis?" He asked and she nodded. "Well, we Vladats are able to move anything with our minds, so that's how we do it."

"It's also useful in catching troublemakers, or just for fun with our family," said Whampire.

"You mean for tickle tortures," she said knowingly.

Chuckling, Whampire gently tickled Twilight's cheeks and chin with one finger, making her giggle.

"I thought I heard some familiar giggles in here," said Snare-Oh as he walked in.

Twilight's eyes lit up. "Snare-Oh!" She said happily and glomped him.

The mummy alien was surprised until he recognized her. "Twilight?" He asked and then smiled as he returned her hug. "I see you came to pay a visit."

She giggled. "It was kind of an impromptu visit," she admitted.

"Those are the best kinds from friends," said Rachel with a smile as she came in the room.

"Miss Rachel," the teenager said with a smile and hugged her. The older woman returned the affectionate hug.

"I see you met Whampire and Vamps," she said as she then looked at the two. "I hope you didn't scare poor Twilight to pieces."

"Just helped her to relax around us," said Whampire truthfully.

Twilight smiled and then felt large fingers tickle her sides, making her giggle. "The flying human eagle came to visit again, hmm?" A familiar voice asked.

The teenager turned to find Frankenstrike behind her and she gave him a hug, which he returned.

After spending some more time with them, Twilight headed home to find her friends waiting and asking her where she had gone to.

"Oh, just visited some friends and made a couple new friends too," she said honestly.

She also hoped that she'd gain more friends as time went on.

* * *

 **Please leave a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
